sonic_and_pokemon_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character and title protagonist from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially, Dr. Eggman. "Who, me? What you see is what you get! Just a guy who is with a need for speed, and loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" :—Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Jason Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Fabrizio Vidale (Italian), Marc Stachel (German), Rafael Naranjo Jr. (Spanish), Fourth Lee (Filipino), Sander Poel (Dutch), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Sang Eom (Korean), Ji Tang (China), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Mikhail Tikhonov (Russian), Eric Donell (Swedish), Fadwa Suleiman (Arabic), Ido Mosseri (Hebrew), Pablo Ausensi (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Malono Rey (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Roger Craig Smith (English), Not Known (Japanese), Antoine Nouel (French), Renato Novara (Italian), Not Known (German), Jonatán López (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Anton Savenkov (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Hassan Hamdan (Arabic), Eran Mor (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography All spikes and speed, Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest hedgehog in the world-big on attitude and with a big heart to match. For Sonic, speed is a way of life. He runs fast, thinks fast and even eats fast. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment. Like the wind, he's always on the move, living a life of excitement and adventure. He’s always looking for the next thrill, the next challenge, the next triumph. Sonic doesn’t back down or give up, because he has an unwavering belief and faith in himself and his abilities. Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs. In the Young Days The series has offered differing depictions of how Sonic appeared in his younger years. Some sources shown that he was merely a lot shorter, whereas others have shown the young Sonic to have other physical differences, such as his fur being a lighter shade of blue and that his green eyes were previously black. In Present Time Sonic is older, and has emerald green eyes. Possible Future Sonic retains most of the appearance from his present self, but has a few physical differences. He is much slimmer, with longer arms and legs and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a lanky appearance. His hands are also noticeably smaller. Sonic's quills are also slightly shorter and messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills, and his arms are covered in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers with white cuffs, grey soles, and a rectangular gold buckle on top. He also has white sports tape wrapped around the palms of his gloves, the heels of his sneakers and his lower forearms and legs. Finally, he sports a brown neckerchief. He also occasionally wears his Communicator. At formal occasions like the Awardy Awards, Sonic wears an open brown jacket in addition to his regular attire, with the exception of his neckerchief. * Hair/Fur Color: Blue * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Green * Age: 15 * Height: 100 cm. (3' 3") * Weight: 35 kg. (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Sonic ** Tails the Fox (best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) ** Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and rival) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (best and close friend) ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke (Best friend) * Chuck Thorndyke * T-Pup * Helen (Good friend) * Comedy Chimp * Fastidious Beaver * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog (ally and arch-rival) ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Moss the Sloth * Team Super ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Sticks the Badger * Tikal the Echidna * Coral the Betta * Pearly the Manta Ray * Razor the Shark * Honey the Cat * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog (frienly rival) ** Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) ** Marine * Vanilla the Rabbit * Rotor the Walrus * Nicole the Lynx * G.U.N. ** Abraham Tower * Cosmo * Princess Elise the Third * King Acorn * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn (leader) ** Bunnie D'Coolette ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Omochao ** Ben Muttski * Shahra the Genie * Caliburn * Merlina the Wizard * Shade the Echidna * Chip (good friend) * Wisps ** Yacker * Cliff * Q-N-C * Perci * MAIA * Cubot prototypes * Kyle the Gorilla * Foreman Fred Family * Thomas Jones (surrogate father and mentor) * Professor Charles the Hedgehog Neutral * Team Hooligan ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Duck ** Bark the Polar Bear * Emerl * Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals * Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival) * Knuckles the Echidna * Silver the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk * Metal Sonic (robotic doppelgänger) * Johnny * Swifty the Shrew Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik (arch-enemy) ** Orbot ** Cubot * Nightstorm Army *** Dread-Night Bosses * King Boom Boo * Chaos (formerly) * Biolizard * Metarex ** Dark Oak * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Solaris ** Iblis * Ifrit * Erazor Djinn * King Arthur * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Dark Gaia * Eggman Nega * The Time Eater * The Deadly Six * Hard Boiled Heavies ** Heavy King ** Heavy Gunner ** Heavy Magician ** Heavy Shinobi ** Heavy Rider * Infinite * Lyric the Last Ancient * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society ** Dave the Intern ** Willy Walrus ** Tree Spy ** Weasel Bandits * Nominatus * Dixon * Charlie Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Acceleration Up * Air Boost (Sonic Boost) * Air Dash * Air Ride * Air Slide * Attack Support 6 * Axe Kick * Blast Attack * Blue Bomber (requires Tails) * Blue Tornado * Boost Mode * Bound Jump * Charge Jump * Chao Attack * Chaos Control * Color Power ** Black Bomb ** Blue Cube ** Crimson Eagle ** Cyan Laser ** Final Color Blaster ** Green Hover ** Gray Quake ** Indigo Asteroid ** Ivory Lightning ** Magenta Rhythm ** Orange Rocket ** Pink Spikes ** Purple Frenzy ** Red Burst ** Violet Void ** Yellow Drill * Copter Combo (requires Tails) * Crouch * Custom Actions ** Gun Drive ** Homing Smash ** Mach Speed ** Scale ** Slow ** Thunder Guard ** Tornado * Dash * Dash Magnet * Double Jump * Drift * Energy Field (requires Elise) * Fastball (requires Amy) * Figure-Eight Peel-Out * Fire Sliding * Fire Somersault * Flying Kick * Flying Spin Attack * Focused Homing Attack * Foot Sweep * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Guard * Hail Storm (requires Tails, Knuckles and Amy) * Hammer Attack * "Here I Come" * Homing Attack * Homing Dash * Hop Jump * Humming Top * Hydro Dash * Insta-shield * Jump Dash * Kick * Kick Dash * Light Speed Dash * Light Speed Attack * Lock-On * Magic Hands * Mid-Air Dash * Mid-Air Trick Actions * Parkour ** Side Step ** Vault Dash ** Wall Climb ** Wall Jump ** Wall Run * Punch * Quick Step * Rocket Accel (requires Tails and Knuckles) * Rolling Combo (requires Tails) * S. Air Cracker * Skid Attack * Skydiving * Slide * Slide Turn * Somersault * Somersault Kick * Sonic Ballet * Sonic Boom * Sonic Boost * Sonic Cracker * Sonic Drive * Sonic Eagle * Sonic Flare * Sonic Guard * Sonic Jump * Sonic Kick * Sonic Leap * Sonic Meteor * Sonic Overdrive (requires Tails and Knuckles) * Sonic Punch * Sonic Rocket * Sonic Run * Sonic Storm * Sonic Style * Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge * Sonic Up Draft * Sonic Wave * Sonic Wind * Soul Gauge * Speed Boost * Speed Break * Speed Up * Speeding Swing Surprise (requires Tails) * Spin Attack * Spin Charge * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Spring Jump * Sprint * Stomp * Strength Support 8 * Stronger Spin Dash * Submarine Combo (requires Tails) * Super Skid * Super Peel Out * Tag Action * Time Break * Time Stop * Top Kick * Tornado * Tornado Boost * Triangle Jump * Triple Jump * Trick Action * Triple Tornado (requires Tails and Knuckles) * Climb * Wall Jump * Wall Shuffle * Whirlwind * Windmill Skills * Super speed * Enhanced strength * Limited flight * Enhanced durability * Enhanced jump * Absolute and Enhanced stamina * Molecules acceleration * Enhanced and Extreme arobatic skills and reflexes * Proficient Enerbeam wielder * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Indomitable will * Break-dancing skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Swordsmanship * Piloting skills * Grinding * Chaos Powers * Harnessing Chaos energy ** Hyper Mode initiation ** Super transformation ** Super Sonic transformation ** Hyper Sonic transformation ** Dark Super Sonic transformation * Darkspine Sonic transformation * Excalibur Sonic transformation * Werehog transformation * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Super Sonic :Main article: Super Sonic Super Sonic (スーパーソニック, Sūpā Sonikku) is a Super State that Sonic can enter and transform into, with using all the seven Chaos Emeralds. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, Sonic possesses infinite speed and strength, is capable of flight, is virtually invulnerability, move faster than the speed of light, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones, and has access to Chaos Powers. He can also heal people with a touch. Hyper Sonic :Main article: Hyper Sonic Hyper Sonic (ハイパーソニック, Haipā Sonikku) is an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, Sonic can achieve, by using the power of all of the seven Super Emeralds in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. This form basically shares the same abilities and traits as Super Sonic, except they are all more powerful and upgraded. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Hyper Mode :Main article: Hyper Mode A weaker variant of the super transformation. Sonic is capable of using this mode for a brief time on his own in Sonic the Fighters by drawing power from the Chaos Emeralds. In Hyper Mode, Sonic's speed and attack power greatly increases. Dark Super Sonic :Main article: Dark Super Sonic Dark Super Sonic (ダークスーパーソニック, Dāku Sūpā Sonikku) is a dark transformation with negative energy from Chaos Emeralds, and intense anger, that Sonic gains in one time. In this state, while his strength and speed abilities are enhanced greatly, Sonic also develops a somewhat uncontrollable rage, becomes slightly darker and more violent. Darkspine Sonic :Main article: Darkspine Sonic Darkspine Sonic (ダークスパインソニック, Dākusupain Sonikku), is a form Sonic can become by harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, in Sonic and the Secret Rings, this form is powered by his intense emotions at Shahra's death. In this state, Sonic can fly, has greater strength, unlimited use of the Soul Gauge powers and pyrokinetic abilities. Because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic uses to transform, however, he has the same behavior as his Dark Super Sonic form. Excalibur Sonic :Main article: Excalibur Sonic Excalibur Sonic (エクスカリバーソニック, Ekusukaribā Sonikku) is a form Sonic is able to transform into by using the power of the four sacred swords in Sonic and the Black Knight. This form grants him a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. Nightmare Sonic the Werehog :Main article: Nightmare Sonic the Werehog Nightmare Sonic the Werehog (ナイトメア・ソニック・ザ・ウェアホッグ, Naitomea Sonikku za Weahoggu) is a mutated werewolf-like version of himself Sonic turn into at night time, when he accidentally inhaled a concentrated dose of Dark Gaia Energy, he unwillingly gained the ability and power by absorbing the energies from Dark Gaia in Sonic Unleashed. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, the ability to stretch his arms, limited energy manipulation and sharp claws. However, the corruptive influence of the energy initially caused him to become extremely violent and aggressive. However, Sonic's strong will and soon learning to exert control over himself in this form. While these prevents him from going bonkers like other people affected by Dark Gaia, he does gain some minor feral behavior. When exposed to sunlight, he automatically reverts back to normal. Color Powers :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing 15 different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can be able to use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Sonic the Hedgehog Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Sonic Category:Sonic Universe Characters